I'm not sorry that I lied
by eatmehornah
Summary: Natsuno is gay and has a crush on Tohru but when the time comes for them to talk about who they like Natsuno ends up coming out ..more than that he wants to keep his crushing on his best friend a secret so he even makes up a story about liking a city guy. How will this end and when will Tohru find out the truth? Hopefully not too late T.T
1. Teach me

**This story contains boy x boy OwO if you hated it you wouldn't be here. CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS (have to say) o.o Tohru x Natsuno from Shiki OnO sadly I don't own any of that. I do not own the picture attached to the file either c: simply googled it but next time ill be sure to draw it myself .n. don't be lazy Vay grr grr Anywayyys~ moving on to le story**

 **...**

 **Tuesday, 16th August , a happy day**

 **Natsuno's room**

[Natsuno]

I opened my eyes and saw the wooden ceiling of my room. The sunbeams stroking my face with tender ... _oh that's right …she was gone_. Megumi Shimizu – my stalker, a girl I hated more than anything in the village engrossed in death. The reason I closed the window every night was now dead…No more would her piercing eyes of a girl in love stare at me with intensity …W _as she a psycho?_ I thought to myself while putting on the usual white shirt; grey pants; black shoes. After making the decision of going out I went downstairs peeking in one of the rooms just to find my father drinking a cup of tee. I passed by and just as I reached the entrance door my mum showed up.

''Natsuno, where are you going? Shimizu's funeral is today at noon.''

''I know. I'll come.'' Was all I said before leaving.

By no means was going to the main road a habit of mine, but I still liked looking in the distance in which direction the big cities were. I was there today again as if I waited for a car to abduct me … anything but staying in this nightmare.

''AAAA! Tarou, STOP!'' I heard someone scream before being toppled down by a dog ...quite strong for its small size. It started licking my face and I patiently waited for it's owner to stop it from doing that.

''I'm sorry about that Natsuno-kun.'' _So it was her dog._ Ritsuko – she was working as a nurse in ''Ozaki'' hospital and was now giving me a tissue by the way of an apology.

She started explaining bout that new collar and bla bla. I isolated her words and stopped listening. I didn't like how women wouldn't stop blabbering about everything… _Was silence that bad?_

''Um…please stop.'' I said after the girl was done with the long sentences.

''Eh?'' She seemed confused.

''Stop calling me by my first name.'' I continued.

''Oh, do you hate it? I've always thought it is an unique name. Did your mum choose it?''

'' _No, my dad._ That's what some old nobleman was called. _'' Of course I hated it, this girly name. When people said it' I couldn't help but be annoyed._

''Really? Your dad must be a romantist. '' Her eyes gave a soft look. _Typical for women. They like romance and fairytails.._

''If he wasn't he wouldn't move to such a place!'' Words escaped my mouth in an angry tone. _And that isn't the only reason behind our moving to the village. If only my dad hadn't found my secret…_

Her eyes widened in surprise.

''I'm sorry, I just...'' We began walking after the dog had its collar put once again.

''Well the village truly is in the middle of nothing. '' Ritsuko explained as if agreeing with me.

''I didn't mean to be so rude. '' She laughed and said something but my ears focused on the sound of the gossip the old ladies we had reached were spreading. … _What was that about her dating Tohru-chan?_ Well that was something that caught me by surprise. _Probably untrue but still_ … We continued the walk.

''What's wrong?''

''I hate it. People who talk about others' business.'' A quick explanation at which she giggled.

''Well it is the countryside after all.'' We stopped by a bench and I bought us cold drinks from a vending machine.

''Haven't you thought about leaving?'' I asked though I kind of knew the answer.

The nurse started a long explanation about her and her sister ... basically she was staying.

I said my goodbye and went to the funeral my mother had previously mentioned. The ceremony itself hadn't started but everyone was praying with closed eyes. I kept my hands in the pockets. It's not like I cared about Shimizu. I was even slightly relived knowing she was dead, therefor I had no reason to pray for or grieve over her. Having stayed some time for my mum's satisfaction I exited the place and bumped into a weird kid. She started crying as soon as she saw me and pitching her voice high every time the name MEGUMI-chan came out of her mouth. _What the..?_

''THAN YOU VERY MUCH FOR COMMING! I'm Megumi-chan's best friend I'm sure she is happy now…um would u accept something she left behind?'' She started looking for something and I noticed some old ladies watching and whispering. _Gossip target again?_

''I cant.'' I intended to leave as soon as possible. Not to mention I didn't want to have anything to do with Megumi. ''I wasn't really close to Shimizu. Also I am not obligated to attend her funeral.''

''Huh?'' The confusion in her eyes while I was leaving couldn't be described.

…

I tried to focus on my homework. If I wanted to leave the stupid village going to an university in a big town would be the fastest solution. There I could date whoever I wanted without worrying that ridiculous rumors would be started. _Townspeople are more accepting._ The open window and the dark bush once again directed my thoughts towards Shimizu. I still had the feeling she was watching me and it was creeping me out. _ENOUGH!_ I was aware of the fact I was her crush and that she believed someday her unrequited love would be answered _. I don't even like girls!_ Everyone here was like that…trying to make you say and do what they want.

''It's not a joke!'' I said to the silence in my room grabbing my hurting forehead.

…

 **Tuesday, 23rd August , a bad day**

 **Natsuno's room**

A week after Shimizu's funeral rode past. I was doing math again… going through hard geometrical problems was nothing unusual for a week evening of mine.

A chill ran down my spine.

 _What was that? Why does it feel like I'm being watched again?_

I reached to slide the window closed just to feel secure again and having escaped from two scary eyes.

''Impossible…'' I said to myself to calm down.

 **Thursday, 25th August**

 **Senshou**

I was walking and sweating under the strong summer sun. I missed the bus but skipping school was something I wasn't too excited about in contrast to every other teen boy. I had decided to take summer classes to improve even though I was already an excellent student. That's how motivated I was about leaving.

''OOOi! Natsunoo!'' I heard the voice of Tohru-chan behind me. ''Where are you going dressed like that it's summer you knoow.

''I have school. Wait Tohru-chan did you get your driving license?'' I was covered in more sweat each passing second.

''Not yet. That's why Ritsu-chan is giving me lessons.'' I bent to see the nurse and said my hello.

Tohru-chan was nice and caring so he offered to drive me to Mizobe where my school was. _I'm glad to have a bestie like him_ … 3 hours by foot was too much for me under this sun.

Tohru-chan laughed loud when I said I had missed the bus.

''That used to happen to me too.''

''Yeah, sucks… I'm really exhausted because I didn't sleep much last night.''

Tohru-chan took his eyes off the road to look at me concerned.

''It's nothing… just thoughts about graduation and leaving.'' I didn't want to make him worried so I skipped the Shimizu detail.

''Natsuno, after your parents took the trouble to...'' My fist landed on his head the same second. ''OUCH! What are ya doing Natsunoo?''

''Don't call me by my first name!'' Though I wasn't really angry when Tohru-chan called me that… _Ops I hit him again._

…

 **Sunday, 28th August , a gay day**

 **Tohru's room**

That night I was in Tohru-chan's house. I had found one of his erotic magazines and was silently looking through it with no interest shown while my 18-years-old best friend was playing games again. _Honestly that gamer…_ I almost fell asleep but his question startled me.

''Oh OOO! So you found that , Natsuno , that.'' He was referring to the ero sight in my hands.

''So?'' I raised an eyebrow at his excitement.

''Well, you know I finally see you act like a normal boy. So you do like stuff like that hmm.''

''I don't .'' I started.

''EH?! You don't fap to it at home?'' Tohru-chan's curiosity was killing me but telling him would have been best.

''No.'' I sighed. ''I am not interested in girls.'' He was staring at me and seemed to comprehend what I was saying but to make sure he didn't misunderstand I repeated myself. ''I'm gay.''

[Tohru]

It wasn't as if I hadn't noticed Natsuno was different the first time I met him and fixed his tire. There was just something about that boy. But still realizing that I didn't know such a big thing about him made me feel guilty. I was his best friend and never asked. _Well not that this is something that happens in a village …discussing sexualities is totally new to me._

He repeated it and I had to say something so that he didn't think that would change my behavior towards him.

'' Oh, I see. I'm happy you shared this with me. Uwaa I feel trusted. Thank you.'' His stance relaxed and he put the magazine aside. ''So is there someone you like at the moment ,Natsuno?''

He was silent so I told him first.

''I think I have a little crush on Ritsu-chan'' I kept looking at him expecting an answer.

''I have.. liked this person for a while.''

[Natsuno]

This was bad. Of course Tohru-chan was straight I never once questioned that but the fact still saddened me. At some point I had taken a liking to his smile and over all nice behavior. I knew he was like that around everyone and all the more I was his best friend so my feelings didn't matter and I had no intention of sharing them knowing he would hate me. I wasn't a romantist – just a person trying to get over a hopeless crush.

''I have… liked this person for a while.'' Tohru-chan was lookin at me with encouraging eyes expecting me to continue. I bit my lip. ''He…lives in the city and I am planning to run away soon to go confess my feelings.'' The urge to put a lie there hit me BUT what I said made me mentally facepalm myself. _Run away to confess love? My God I am a terrible liar I hope he buys that._

''OOO so Natsuno likes the forbidden love. And? How exactly are you going to confess? Come on, I want details.'' _This is the worst…Or is it?_

Since he was thinking I like someone else I was on the safe side. Maybe I had a chance to bend this conversation in a good way. (mental sigh) _I'm sorry Tohru-chan I'm disgusting and evil…_

''Um.. since he didn't seem to get the hints I was giving him…while I still lived there. I don't think I have anything left but to be direct and...kiss him.'' I looked down and then at him. He nodded agreeing with what I said.

''Is there a problem?'' He asked when I stopped talking for a while. _Just before it gets awkward that's Tohru-chan for you._

''I have no clue how to kiss.'' Blunted I slightly blushing and biting my lip again.

''Eh?'' Tohru-chan gave me a silly expression at which I almost laughed. ''No experience?''

''Yeah, he is my first crush.'' I was amazed of how much I could lie while having pointless hopes. I looked him straight in the eye. ''Have you kissed before?''

''I have. But I wouldn't call this a problem it's not that hard. '' He explained.

''He must be good at it ... 'cause he's had much more experience. My first kiss with him... i want it to be remembered so I have to be good at it too'' _It's my last chance._

[Tohru]

This conversation was going to a weird direction. I enjoyed learning more about Natsuno though. _Haha, this is something girls often discuss isn't it? It's nice once in a while._ I also wanted to help him with the best advice buuut … Fuck, what did I know about boys' relationships? (mentally crying because of hopelessness) And explaining how to kiss was a pain and he probably wouldn't get it anyway. It's one of those things one must experience to know.

''You can try it with a girl here before you go y'know.'' I blurted out because I had taken too much time to think. Closing my eyes to hide my confused state.

[Natsuno]

I turned my head to the side. I got that feeling again … he left all I wanted to say on the back of my tongue. _Pride._ I had too much of it. Maybe this side of mine came from my sign – Sagittarius. Of all the things said about those born on 15th December this was the only characteristic that fit me.I was frustrated. Never had I needed to beg for something in my life. But now I wanted and wasn't going to give up until I got it.

''Please teach me how to kiss ,Tohru-chan.'' I looked at him with that selfish king stare I knew I had. It didn't show on my face but I was actually expecting a no. Even so my last resort was to be direct and if he did reject kissing me I decided to give up completely and stop these ridiculous feels I had caught.

''Fine.'' He said and scratched his hair ;looking at the ground clearly feeling awkward.

''Huh?''

 **...**

 **Hewwo there ^^/ I'm Vay hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Please be kind enough to review and correct me if I'm wrong c: it will be much appreciated. ^w^ English isn't my first language and I'm determined to learn it OuO just as Natsuno studies hard Vay does too. x'D He is my motivation honestly..**


	2. A Life Lesson

**You know what we have to say in the beginning : I DO NOT own Shiki and its characters c; what I own is a slightly dirty mind aaand a castle in the sky but shhh ^^/ it's a secret OuO by the way you might wanna keep what you read next a secret from Megumi 'cuz ehehehehe .w.**

 **…**

 **Sunday, 28** **th** **August**

 **Tohru's room**

[Natsuno]

''Huh?'' _Did I just hear him agree?_ My bestie Tohru-chan just agreed to teach me the art of kissing so I can ''have a memorable first kiss with the city boy I like'' … _Wow_. My cheeks were on fire and I hoped he didn't notice the accelerating heartbeat in my chest.

''You changed your mind?'' Tohru-chan was looking straight in my eyes trying to figure out my astonishment.

''No!'' I hurried to say and my gaze met the floor. _I feel guilty for kinda forcing him but I can't miss a chance like this._ While I was absorbed in deep thoughts Tohru-chan had come closer.

When he sat on the bed on my rightI flinched but couldn't look him in the eyes just yet. _I wonder if he thinks I'm weird now._

[Tohru]

''No!''

 _Natsuno is determined_. That I saw in his eyes when he asked me. I knew he was stubborn and couldn't help but admire his character. Wouldn't call him selfish but Natsuno knew what he wanted the moment it came to his mind for the first time. That's why I agreed to help him BUT _What the hell is this tension in the atmosphere T.T Natsunooo?_ Since he made it clear he won't move I did. _Eh? Did he just tremble? Kawaiiii… w-wait what?_ For a moment I was just staring at his face profile. Natsuno was flushed and I thought he was cute. Normal, right? RIGHT? _Tohru Mutou, stop thinking like that, you agreed to teach him so he can confess to his crush. For God's sake!_

''Tohru-chan let's get it over with.'' He finally made eye contact ;that little frowned brow and pouty mouth; _TOO cute!_ I blushed to the roots of hair. _GOSH this isn't good for my heart. Did it just skip a beat? Woah woah slow down. He isn't a girl so stop thinking he is adorable._

''Y-yeah.'' I hoped he would ignore the stutter. ''Okay, soo… there are two things you have to think about. The mood and the response you get.'' I was glad my voice sounded normal because inwardly I was fuming.

Natsuno nodded.

''For the mood… it's a silence but not an awkward one…umm…'' I knew explaining was hard. Sigh.

''Then what? … Silence isn't awkward when I'm with Tohru-chan so what's next?'' _So blunt._ Natsuno's statement made my lips form a warm smile. _I see. So he trusts me so much he feels comfortable around me. Well I guess he set just the right mood here._

I leaned towards his face reducing any distance left between us. Now my golden brown eyes were focusing his purple blue orbs. _Ah, they are beautiful. Haha, and the slight surprise in them is just what I aimed for._ My right hand found its way to his cheek. Natsuno didn't expect my touch so he shivered when cold fingers touched his flawless skin. _Not a single pimple? How can he be so perfect…_ My thoughts were interrupted.

Natsuno tilted his head to my hand which made him look like a cat begging to be caressed. His eyes didn't let mine out of sight. _Chottooo! When did you learn to act so erotic?!_ Following a natural instinct my thumb slid on his moist lower lip. _Did he previously lick it?_ I cast up my eyes to meet his once more then intentionally shifted my glance's direction to his … _delicious looking mouth._ My heart was throbbing so fast ...At that point I had completely forgotten the purpose of this lesson I was giving my 15-years-old best friend. My only intent at the time was to devour his first kiss.

Just when Natsuno's two purple observers finally dared to look at my rough and not so moist lips I gave out a smirk and turning my head to the side just a bit so our noses wouldn't get in the way, I gave his lips a nip with my teeth.

''Ah!'' He gasped.

After the soft bite he surely didn't expect he opened his mouth in surprise and probably objection… That's exactly what I was waiting for…

A quiet giggle escaped my throat and my tongue invaded Natsuno's mouth. _Damn it, it's so natural!_ The spark I felt when I closed my eyes for the kiss, I'm sure he felt too as his body twitched and unconsciously leaned closer to mine making the first moments of my kiss with him so passionate.

Now was time for my hungry tongue as well for my hands to explore the Terra Nova but since I didn't want to leave Natsuno out of breath I had to be fast. _Time? ..i think it's frozen right now._

''Nhm…''

The second our tongues met Natsuno moaned. His hands which he had kept in fists on his lap now rushed for an attack and crossed around my neck pulling me even harder in the kiss. Showing me he is ready for what was to come. _Uwaa so provocative Natsunoo don't blame me if I can't stop._ Going down to his hips and even beyond that I lifted him up positioning him on my lap without breaking the game of exploration our tongues were playing together.My hands went for the skin under Natsunos T-shirt which I had rolled up a little. Cold fingers against his burning body made him move with the rhythm of the kiss. Fingers found their way to his nipples while my tongue was still licking and playing around his own. Touched. "A..mhn" the moan couldn't quite get out because I had blocked Natsunos mouth.

The hot boy tried to give a moan once more when he realized what I had done to his bare skin under the cloth. _I feel like playing with him more hehe._

I tapped his tongue lightly and then retreated back leaving Natsuno clueless on what to do next. _He really is cute when confused._

''Mnnmh'' Was the sound I heard when the kiss was broken.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Natsuno panting for breath. _Oops maybe I overdid it._ Some saliva was dripping from his mouth's corner.

His arms still wrapped around me, Natsuno laid his head on my shoulder to get some of rest and restore his breath. The messy purple hair hid his embarrassment and softly tickled my face. _Uwaa, Natsuno is on my lap …_

His breathing slowed down to its usual calm rhythm. Actually too calm…And why wasn't he saying anything. _Was it bad?_

''Natsuno?'' I carefully spoke wondering if I did something to displease him.

… No answer.

''You didn't like it?''

My question made him jump and glare at me. _Eh? Those frowning eyebrows do have charm in them though…_ While thinking that, I let my guard down and Natsuno managed to pull my orange T-shirt to him and in the same time push me on my bed ;lightly brushing his lips over mine as we fell.

I hugged his body in my arms in spite of being surprised. _Hmm one more round? So he liked it after all._

Natsuno loosened his grip and slumped to my left shoulder. Our lips still in touch ;my tongue went out of its territory again and licked the moist ones. But…

… No response.

I could only hear Natsuno's breathing and feel it on my face. His eyes appeared to be closed. _Don't tell me… YOU FELL ASLEEP JUST LIKE THAT?! Of all times NOW?_

Why was I dramatizing? He had told me about him having trouble sleeping lately…

''Hey, but it's my bed.'' I said more to myself than to the sleeping beauty next to me.

''Call my …parents…'' He mumbled .

I got up and covered him. ''Ah, well.'' _If he can sleep peacefully here I don't mind._

 **…**

 **Hewwo again ^^/ this chapter is short butttttt don't worry ill make sure the next one/ones are longer OuO Did ya like it? (like Natsuno-kun liked the kiss) o.o or nu ? If u didn't its oukayy :3 it's my first attempt at writing so I don't expect to be perfect right off the bat just make sure you tell me what you find good and not in the reviews down here v.v I thank you in advance for your time ^W^**


	3. Before We Die

**Vay DoEsN't (but wants to) own Shiki. ;D Have fun reading 2 700+ words OuO and don't forget to review and tells meh what chu think~**

 **Oh and btw Kino der Toten* = cinema of the dead**

 **O3o Enjoyyy the fluffinesss~**

…

 **Sunday, 28** **th** **August**

[Tohru]

''At least cover yourself properly. Some summer flu seems to be going around.'' Natsuno fell into a heavy sleep on my pillow.

 _I'm kinda thirsty. I'll go buy some juice._ I thought to myself after making sure my best friend… whom by the way I had kissed… wasn't going to feel cold during the summer night.

I wended my way to the nearest vending machine. Honestly tonight I was… exited. Never had it crossed my mind that kissing my best friend would result in a full make out session in which I wanted more _. Moouu, if he hadn't fallen asleep what would I have done? Go further than that..? HAI, HAI STOP! I like Ritsu-chan and Natsuno likes someone else._ Such ridiculous things spun in my head and my heart's rhythm still refused to calm down.

''UWAAA!'' In attempts to chase my dirty mind away I dropped my 100 yen coin and it rolled under the machine. _Greeeat!_

''I can't reach it!'' I had a habit of talking to myself but this time someone was there.

''Yah! What's the matter?'' A stranger said with what seemed to me exaggerated concern. _Who could that be?_ I turned to face the mysterious figure.

''Who are you?'' He had blue hair and… _Ahaha as if he has dog ears._ The young man was dressed in a ''Nysteric'' worker uniform with short sleeves.

His name was Tatsumi. _No wonder I didn't know him, he is from Kanemasa… What a weirdly nice guy._

''I actually happen to have a backscratcher with me!'' He said loudly after hearing about my troubles with the coin.

''Oooh!'' I was surprised but I got my yen back so didn't put much thought in it. ''Ahh, thank you! I'm Mutou. I live in the house over there.'' I said pointing at the house and bought the drink.

''You should drop over some time!'' I had to thank him properly so inviting him for some games seemed a good idea.

''Yah! Then can I bring a friend along too?'' Tatsumi appeared happy.

''Yeah.'' I smiled.

''I'll visit you for sure.'' It gave me the creeps when he stated that.

…

I didn't speculate over Tatsumi. The view in my room when came back was a 100 times more … interesting.

Natsuno had pushed the sheets to his feet ;lying on his back ;right hand on the pillow next to his drooling face ;left one on his bare tummy.

''Oi, don't drool on my pillow!'' I said with a laugh. _Adorable view._

I opened the drink and sipped. Now I was alone with him again and the silly thoughts overtook me. _I better fix his shirt before he catches a summer cold._ My gaze was focusing on Natsuno's T-shirt which had rolled up.

I reached and pulled it down but for a split second my cold fingers came in contact with his skin and he twitched making me look at his face with a blush on my own, wondering if I had woken him up.

 _Phew.._ His eyes remained closed ; head turned slightly and he exhaled making some sleepy noises. I was too lazy to get a sleeping bag and besides I wanted to watch Natsuno's relaxed face ... I laid beside him and covered us to the waist.

Fastening my eyes on his lips made me remember yet again what we had done.

 _It's normal right? People in the city must consider it normal since he asked me… best friends teaching eachother how to kiss. I shouldn't take it the wrong way… AND I'm certainly not gay, I like Ritsu-chan right? She is cute._

When Natsuno neared his head towards me my reflections took another direction.

 _Natsuno is cute._

My mind went blank and I leaned lips against his.

The hot air between our faces made me regain my senses and I immediately drew back. _THE FUCK AM I DOING? Am I some kind of a perv? Taking advantage of my friend while he is sleeping … A GUY at that …I'm the worst._

The sleeping beauty didn't seem to mind one bit though. Regardless of how hot it was, Natsuno brought his whole body nearer ; burying his face in my fast throbbing chest.

I blushed hard. _Natsunoo … do you plan on seducing me like that whole night?_

Last thing I remember was that I fell asleep aroused by my best friend.

…

[Natsuno]

I wanted more but my exhausted body betrayed me and i felt so sleepy all of a sudden. All I could do was use the last bit of strength I had to peck him when he asked a stupid question; stating my objection with one last kiss. _I enjoyed it...I want to kiss him more...I'm sleepy._

"Call my… parents.." I remember saying something like that before drifting in wonderland.

《 **Dream Wonderland** 》

...

 _I was watching a romantic movie with mum and dad one saturday night last year. Sitting on the floor eating popcorn in the nostalgic living room we used to have during our city life. The sex scene began. I turned my head to the side._

" _Natsuno, don't get shy now. Soon you will play a role like that in life." My dad was looking at me with those eyes every father has for his son...Expectation… "So? Do you wish to do that with a girl? You are at that age and…"_

" _Not really." I hurried to interrupt him._

" _Mou, dear." My mum laughed. "I don't think Natsuno has interest for girls."_

" _How so?" My dad expressed puzzlement and I harshly turned head to mum looking at her._ _Purple_ _eyes widened. Did she know? HOW? Wow, i had to admit mothers are amazing._

" _Natsuno?" He now focused eyes on me. Mum hadn't given him an answer, just a giggle._

 _Sigh._

 _I waited for the annoying moaning in the movie to stop. Was now the right time to come out? Mum seemed to know but dad… he wouldn't accept my sexuality so easy._

" _Dad… I prefer guys." I had to look him in the eyes so he wouldn't think it was a joke._

 _The mood was killed by a brutal silence._

 _My father stood up. I followed and set my stance straight against him._

 _ **Slap.**_

 _I felt burning pain on my left cheek. Losing my balance I staggered like a drunk man but soon regained control over my body and faced him again._

" _Dear!" It came as a surprise to mum but I was somewhat expecting it._

 _He walked out of the room._

…

 _Next thing I found myself in a cage. A dark space encircling me from all sides. That's how I felt in the village. An angry feeling overtook me. I started jostling against cold bars. LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! Hysterically_ _I_ _screamed._

" _Natsuno…" I heard his voice. The warm warm tone of Tohru-chan suddenly enlightened the cage. His body went through the prison bars as if he was a ghost coming closer and closer to me;looking at me from his height._

 _My fist met his head._

"Ouch, Natsunooooo!" Tohru-chans voice woke me up. I really had hit him even in bed. _That dream… it's how my dad found out and after that we came to the village. Dad thinks the village and the lack of lgbt will change me. He is wrong. But i'm with my first crush now thanks to that._

"Don't call me by my first name." I opened eyes. _Tohru-chan looks like he didn't get much sleep._

He yawned.

"Good morning." My bestie's lips formed a smile and my gay mind was turned on. _Fuck I kissed him last night. Made him kiss me …_

 _ **Blush.**_

"Yeah…" I twirled round because I was sure he could hear my heart beating like the one of a marathon runner on the last round.

For the first time in a week my dreams weren't about the pink-haired dead woman. _Feels refreshing._

I was hugged from behind.

"Natsuno, are you mad at me?" His concern could clearly be heard.

"As if ,baka!"

"Eeh, but you never said you liked it."

[Tohru]

So Natsuno was embarrassed _. I see that for the first time_. _Hehe._ I was still waiting for an answer. _I_ _was pleased with that kiss_ _._

"Tohru-chan I… liked … but that doesn't mean I'm good at it." It came out as a mumble because his head was under the sheets before i knew it.

"Natsunoo! You're a naturally skilled kisser, have some confidence." I said and pulled the sheets to see his blushy face. _It's the truth so…_

…

"You'll give your crush a boner." That escaped my mouth unwanted and I gave out an awkward smile.

"Of course." Natsuno frowned and was his normal cheeky self now.

[Natsuno]

"Of course." _Of course he's gonna say that. He still thinks I like someone else. Doesn't matter… I got my moment of happiness I have no regrets._

 _I'm not sorry that I lied._

 **Monday,** **12th September**

 **Tomobiki**

I was sitting in a half full bus. The new term had already started but the summer heat continued to pierce my skin intensely.

 _People are talking about those who died again._

 _When I was living in the city nobody knew anything when somebody died._

 _Is it such a big deal in the countryside?_

" _Good morning, Yuuki-kun!" The terrifying voice of the dead girl made me tremble in shock._

 _I stared at the pink haired girl in disbelief._ _ **Is she alive? Crap. No!**_ _Sitting on the seat in_ _front of me she turned around ;my eyes meeting those of a dead_ _o_ _n_ _e_ _._

Snap.

She was no longer there. _Was I daydreaming?_ I let my fingers slit in my purple colored locks.

 _There is no way she could be there...Shimizu is already dead._

I had problems with sleeping more often lately. _How many all-nighters in a row did i pull?_ I stumbled when i got off the bus. _Insomnia will kill me someday…_

I was still feeling it while in my room...That feeling of being watched. It's as if **it** **'** **s** coming closer to my room. I cant sleep…

Since this continued i decided to sleep at Tohru-chan's place that night.

…

[Tohru]

I was driving around the village with Ritsu-chan as usually. She had offered her help and i gladly accepted. After all i had a crush on her since that time by the doc when she gave me an injection and i didn't feel a thing because i was staring at her… chest.

I looked at her.

"Hora! Tohru, eyes on the road!" I did what she demanded without saying a thing.

 _Where did the butterflies in my stomach fly off to? Am I no longer attracted to her? The hell is up with me?_

 _Natsuno._

 **Blushhhh**.

My cheeks red I clutched the wheel and my body became tense.

Ritsu-chan seemed to have noticed.

"Tohru, pull over."

So I did. Burning thoughts still spinning in my poor head.

"Something on your mind?" She was concerned.

 _Yeah, there is. I'm a fucking pervert for thinking such things. I am falling for my best friend? Just 'cause that kiss? Gosh pull it together!_

"I just realized something important." I kept the answer short.

 _I like my best friend._

"Sorry, Ritsu-chan. Lets wrap it up for today. I'll drive you home."

"Sure." The green haired ex-crush of mine didn't pressure me with questions and I was thankful.

…

 **Tohru's room**

As always games were my only way out of the reality. When I played my mind was at peace and I had control over my thoughts.

Playing COD:Kino der Toten* seemed interesting. _Kill some zombies? Why not it will help to get Natsuno out of my head._

 _》_ _New Game_ _《_

 _Round 1_

…

 _Round 5_

Zombies came at me from all sides. _Uwaa now its intense._ I threw a granade and destroyed the creatures which brought me satisfaction.

Suddenly burning with a purple-blue flame a glaring zombie wolf jumped at me. Death.

GAME OVER

 _You_ _survived_ _5 Rounds_

 _Points: 12 325_

 _Kills:_ _79_

 _Headshots: 2_ _5_

I stared at the screen. No, not because the game over because the little wolf reminded me of Natsuno that day. When he jumped at me giving me a surprise kiss before dozing off….Imagine how big of a problem this was. _Really? Even while gaming I can't shake it off._ _Am I gay? T.T_

Such things haunted my mind until night came.

…

 **Doorway of the Mutou family**

[Natsuno]

I opened the unlocked door. _People here always leave it like that hmm._

"Good evening!" I greeted the same old smiley faces. _That smile runs in the family._

"Ou! Natsuno-kun." Tohru-chan's dad was the first one to answer. "Tohru is upstairs."

"You've been coming over a lot lately, don't you have other friends?" A smart ass question of the oldest daughter Aoi.

"Hey, Aoi!" Her mum laughed but made a remark.

 _They are a nice family._

I entered Tohru-chan's room and saw him on the ground; joystick in his hand. My walking in the room gave him a jump.

"Tohru-chan, were you fapping or what?" My eyebrows formed a frown.

"No! Just ...thinking." His face was red as hell. _Weird._

[Tohru]

He truly came at the worst possible time. I had reached the state where i thought about doing dirty things with Natsuno…

 _Thats it… I have to put this to an end._ _He has someone else he likes. I should try loving someone else too. Ritsu-chan… I'll ask her on a date._

Meanwhile Natsuno made his way to the bed and i could tell he was deadly tired.

"Natsuno, I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible...and I know why…" _Yeah if he goes to study in the city universiity he'll be with his crush. "_ But if you keep losing sleep studying for the entrance exams, you'll ruin your own health!"

"Leave me be…" He leaned on the wall.

…

"Hey, Natsuno. I have a favour to ask."

That moment I decided to lie.

[Natsuno]

"Leave me be…" _I didn't even study cause of_ _ **her**_ _._

"Hey, Natsuno. I have a favour to ask."

I blinked.

"That's rare. What is it?"His back was turned towards me and I didn't like the uneasy feeling in my heart.

"Hh-m...Well. How to say...About Ritsu-chan...I want to invite her for a weekend drive but … i don't have the courage to ask. Can you come with me when I invite her?"

 _Oh…_

"Eh? But aren't you always riding together when u practice driving." _He was acting weird._

"This time I want to take her out on a date." Tohru-chan still hadn't looked at me.

 _Yup he likes her... Older women must be appealing._ I was angry at the time and felt so helpless for crushing on him. But it's a favour he wanted from me as his bestie. _I can't refuse when he needs me._

"All right, all right!" I finally agreed. "I'll come with you."

[Tohru]

"Really?" I tried to look as happy as I could.

"Thank yoou." I jumped at him for a bear hug but Natsuno stopped me with a painful face kick.

"Idiot."

"Uu…" Sleepy sounds. _He looks like he could faint any moment now._ "I'm sleepy... going to sleep."

Natsuno made himself comfortable on my pillow again.

"Ah, wait! I've prepared a proper bed for you. Now, you can sleep over any time you like!

…

"Natsuno?"

I got the futon and picked him up. _He isn't that heavy. Did he lose weight due to_ _lack of sleep_ _?_

Putting his pretty face on a fluffy white pillow made my heartbeat rise again.

 _If I start dating Ritsu-chan this will stop._

The cold cover came in contact with Natsuno's body and he started shivering

.

I couldn't look away as he looked so innocent… _He is innocent indeed._

"Good night…" My lips didn't resist the desire of touching his soft cheek.

 _I'm sorry that i lied Natsuno but I have to get over you._

…

 **Yeeesh Tohru-chan is sowwy that he lied TwT WHYY WOULD U TOHRU? WHY U DO THIS TO ME? O3o oukay sowwy Vay crazy ..umm.. I'm glad there are people reading my fic OuO Luv ya. Yes yuu. The one who is reading this now o.o/ hai hai.**

 **Double hearts for my kouhais Sofi-chan and Ika-chan *.* also for Zero OuO thanks for motivating me to write at school just to finish it . c;**

 **Like? Nu? OuO tells me don't be shy bwai bwai ~**


	4. Or Get Killed

**Tuesday, 13** **th September, AM** **, a horrible day**

 **Tohru's room**

[Natsuno]

 _I may be dreaming._

 _There are two pair of eyes peering into this room._

 _One of them opened the door and entered…_

 _She is climbing up the stairs._

 _Creak, creak._

 _ **Shimizu!**_

 _My body... won't move!_

 _This is a dream! This is Tohru-chans room!Tohru-chan is right next to me!_

 _I should be safe here!_

 **Door opens.**

"Aww, frick, you guys have already gone to bed, huh? I thought I could ask Natsuno to help me study." _So it was just Aoi._

"I'll go to bed too then!" She exited smashing the door as quiet as she could.

{Megumi}

 **Tuesday, 23rd August**

 **My Yuuki-kun.** One of the two things i loved in this isolated land. The big castle of the Kanemasa family and the beautiful city boy I stalked all the time.

Being dead wasn't so bad. They let me go to his house at night and watch him before was time to kill my dinner prey.

 _Ah ,Yuuki-kun always studies hard._

I had my eyes locked on him while he was doing what seemed to me geometry but i couldn't tell for sure from the bushes.

 **26th August, the night of the kiss**

 _I saw._

 _I saw my dream guy get his kiss stolen by the_ _fucker_ _Mutou Tohru!_

 _I won't forgive you!_

 **Tuesday,13th September, AM**

 **Near the Mutou Home**

Tatsumi came from behind and put his hand on my shoulder. Probably because I was crying out of spite. I was mad with rage at how close those two were. And did Tohru just kiss **MY** Yuuki-kun's cheek!?

"It's time."

My lips formed the most evil smile. _Yes. Time for revenge._

 **Step, step.**

 _Yuuki-kun you will be mine. He can't have you._

I crawled under the bed.

 _Aww, his face is so perfect. He looks like he has trouble sleeping in the nightmare im letting him see. Thehe~_

My inner monologue was interrupted by the loud sister of the disgusting Tohru. _Arggh, i hate him so much!_

"Yuuki...kun." I finally sought to him after making sure the annoying Mutou member wouldn't come in again.

[Natsuno]

 _Just Aoi…_

Sigh.

 _Of course. Shimizu is already dead...All the drama from having a classmate die is probably getting me paranoid._

 _I'm tired…_

 _I'm really tired._

"Yuuki...kun."

A dead pink goth person crawled from under Tohru-chan's bed. She stood up bending limbs like a snake.

Her orbits were darker than the pitch black room my light sensitive cells were already accustomed to see in.

Despair and fear were spinning in my wide opened eyes when Shimizu looked in direction my best friend.

 _No… no… no… just not him._

 **Giggle of a mad one echoed between the four walls.**

"I really ...hate this guy."

She was piercing him with her red creepy gaze.

"Because he got to be closer to Yuuki-kun than me...Right? Tatsumi." He was peeking through the mirror above Tooru-chan's bed.

 _Please, don't! TOHRU-CHAN!_

I wanted to jump out of bed and protect him...I couldn't.

Shimizu bit her lower lip and showed her long sharp fangs. _She rose from the dead and is gonna kill him._ My body was paralyzed in a panic attack.

" **SO!"** Shimizu attacked Tohru-chan's neck and if I could have only screamed and woken up from this nightmare…

 _STOP IT!_

The fangs were so close to the neck… Why was this happening? What was happening?

…

 **Opening my eyes and sitting up on the futon; pushing the sheets up in such a hurry…**

Indeed i had woken up from that awful dream…

"TOHRU-CHAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" Grabbing his shoulders I began shaking him.

Immediately checked Tohru-chan's neck. _There are no bite marks._ _Phew…_

''Huh?'' He woke up and looked up at me. Voice sounded weak but I assumed he was just sleepy.

I flopped down on the futon embarrassed. I was sure he thought it was weird.

''What nonsense! I haven't slept much, so I'm going back to bed! Good night!'' Too tried explaining my weirdness so that was all I said.

''Okay… Good night.''

{Megumi}

I let Yuuki-kun see what he had to. Didn't actually bite the bastard's neck …no that would have been discovered by my smart crushy. Instead I bit Tohru's left arm. Just above the elbow marks of my sharp teeth could be seen. _Thehehe~_

 _Serves him right._

The kiss thief didn't even wake up from my mosquito-like bite so I needn't put him under hypnosis. Tatsumi seemed satisfied with my work and was grinning the whole way back to the Kanemasa castle where we were hiding during the day. _Time flew so fast this night. Oh, I forgot about that thing._

''Tatsumi go ahead of me I still have something I need to take care of.''

''Yah! Take care!'' He waved at me as we parted ways.

I took the shortest way to the one of the few mailboxes in my tiny home-village. The card I wanted to send Yuuki-kun while I was still alive ;now I had the courage to finally do so. _I hope my feelings will reach him. Yuuki-kun I love you. I love you. Now you can finally have eyes only for me thehehehehe~._

I hurried to shove it in the postbox before doubt had the chance to overtake me.

…

Had I only foreseen the possibility of Tohru rising from the dead.

 **16** **th** **September, Friday , bad luck all day**

 **At school**

[Natsuno]

 _Since that day, I could no longer feel Shimizu from the edge of my consciousness. I don't have to worry about insomnia anymore. It was all in my head after all…_

While I was thinking that some girls were all kya~kya~ behind me.

''Hey! It's Natsuno-kuun 3!''

''Uwaah! The first year pretty boy~!?''

Didn't even pay attention. My only goal was to reach Aoi's classroom.

''Aoi!'' I called for her.

''Ah! Nacchan!'' _N-na..chan?_ _Seems like she just came up with a new nickname._ I didn't dig into that; what was more important… I didn't see my bestie around at all that day. Usually he was talking to all kinds of people in the halls; it was kind of more lively when he was around.

''Tohru-chan didn't come to school?''

''Yeah! Are you looking for him?''

''I see..'' I remembered he had asked of me to help him invite the nurse on a date.

''Anyways he is always playing hooky. Because he bought this new game he spent all of yesterday stoning and sleeping. Feel like dropping by today?''

''No. I'll visit tomorrow morning since it's Saturday anyway. Tohru-chan asked me to help with something too…''

 **17** **th** **September, Saturday , an extremely bad day**

 **Senbu**

 _This intense heat makes me feel like autumn is gonna take forever to get here._

At a moment's notice a person in white coat ran towards my neighbours' house. _He must be from Oozaku hospital…_ I ran wild to the entrance.

''DAD, THE YOUNG DOCTOR IS HERE!'' Aoi's panicked voice did not help my heartthrob slow down.

 _What are these guys up to?_

''Mutou, this is…'' The doc was clearly shocked.

''What's wrong with oniichan… is he unwell?'' The little brother and sister kept asking questions while I climbed up the stairs and took a peek in the room.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

Tohru-chan in bed; pale face; sun touching his skin leaving no marks on it.

''Both of you go downstairs now …take your mother with you.''

…

''Your brother is dead.'' The last words echoed off the walls. At first I couldn't comprehend them.

''TOORU!'' His mum burst into tears and reached for her dead son.

''DON'T TOUCH HIM…'' The father stopped her from doing so. _Tohru-chan? Dead?_

''TAMOTSU! Bring mother downstairs!'' The boy also had teary eyes and couldn't handle the shock.

''Eh? But…but…'' Shaking he could barely even speak.

Mutou-otoosan now saw me and begged me with his eyes to be the pillar of support and take them out of the death room.

''Natsuno-kun… Please!'' They had to quarantine the room. I understood that …

But did he know that my heart was shattered into pieces by what I previously had heard? _Tohru…chan…_

I forcibly dragged the other three out with empty eyes. Couldn't even cry… just stared at him…at it … that empty shell that no longer had Tohru-chan's enlightening soul in it. _Tohru-chan. Tohru-chan._ My mind repeated his name over and over again until I went so down the staircase that I couldn't see him anymore.

…

 **Same day, Yuuki Home**

I just sat on my bed. What …How does one get over something like that? _My love for him … where can I possibly place it now? My heart aches… Why? Why Tohru-chan…_ As a response to those thoughts my eyes became watery. It wasn't just a cheesy crush! I ..with Tohru-chan ...was seriously in love... _Even though I realized it far too late._ I let one of my hands cover them; other one I held tight in a fist form. My nails hurt my palm but what did I care… He was gone and I couldn't even be with him in his last hours. Tohru-chan died without knowing how I really feel about him. He died all alone … _I have no right to cry. His family is hurt too I am not the only one who grieves…_ I grit my teeth.

Mum opened the door and saw my puffy eyes regardless of my effort to hide them.

''…Natsuno, its time to go to the wake.''

… I didn't avert ayes from the floor.

''Also, this postcard arrived for you. It's a late summer greeting card.''

Now my gaze met the paper she left on my bed. Black pupils became small at the sight of the name. **Shimizu Megumi**. _Now I get it…That's your little revenge huh… You think it's funny, Shimizu?_

''Hey, this Shimizu; isn't she the girl that died…? Her postcard arriving now is kind of creepy.'' My mum and her permeability.

As much as I wanted to just scream at finally understanding what happened…Had to force myself and at least not worry my mother. So I put a fake smile on.

''It's probably a lousy prank you don't need to worry… I'll put my tie and we can go.''

''All right. Hurry up.'' She left me alone.

 _It was not a dream._

Grabbing her card; not even reading the whole thing; I mercilessly tore it apart.

 _Shimizu rose from her grave. Then she killed Tohru-chan._

I finally realized that.

So hurt but at the same time so angry … Did she think I would forgive her for killing the ONLY one I held dear in this village that always buried its death!

 _ **An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth hm? Except this time you crossed the line!**_

…

When a person dies there are some rituals.

First soaking his lips with water; then his whole body is being washed; dressed in a white robe with a sword on his chest for protection; his head facing north he lays until the priest finally sends him to his death bed…

On my way that's all I imagined.

…

Aoi and Tamotsu's faces were as expressionless as mine. On the cold floor they were nodding at something Masao previously had said. I had no intention to talk to them. _What good would the tiresome ''My condolences'' or ''I know how you feel'' do?_

"Where's Tohru-chan?'' Voice did not shake like I thought it would and my stance remained straight.

Aoi just pointed the direction and I went to see him up close.

''Welcome…'' His parents were on their knees in that altar room.

''…May I see his face…'' This time my voice was shaky.

''Yes.'' Even before they said it I removed the small blanket covering him.

 _Ah! I think there's something wrong with me for being scared of my crush's face.. even if it was just for a second. Is this really him?… Such emptiness. Tohru-chan is gone…_

I had touched his deadly cold face without intending to. Tohru-chan was always a little bit colder than me when our skins met…but this time he felt even more distant.

''Where has the essential part of Tohru-chan gone? I wish there was a way to find him…" That was more my thoughts coming out without warning than me trying to comfort the family.

 _Tohru-chan._

I couldn't help but look at his lips and touch my own. It was one time. Just one time but it was enough for my heart to entirely give in to him…

 _How much of a sinner must one be to even think of kissing a corpse?_

In a short time I was ashamed of my thoughts until the father spoke.

''You are right about that.'' He just stared at the floor while auntie was already crying.

Afterwards I said what was on my heart to them and took my leave. Uncle and auntie were grieving much more… _It's bitter …like he said it's bitter; this feeling in my chest._

…

Back to the room where the three others were I leaned on the opposite wall and let my body slide down. _What is left in this village now that you are no longer here?_

Masao was annoying as always but he didn't get in the way of my thoughts until…

''HEY, YOU! You aren't even crying. Don't you feel even the slightest bit of sadness? ''

The guy stared saying things like that. Purple eyes looked at him and then down. I was too lost. My heart aching like someone was squeezing it from just seeing his dead face .. and now I had to deal with Masao?

I tried explaining this wasn't the place to fight while he was pulling my tie slightly suffocating me.

 _Finally he left._

Aoi-chan and Tamo-chan had to shout some sense into his head.

Now it was quiet and the harsh reality hit me yet again.

 _Tohru-chan died._

…

 **Haii T-T/ Please bear with it for one more chapter. I know I took my time with this one but it just saddens me to write about Tohru-chan's death x.x Sowwy sowyy and I don't see many reviews v.v are ya all shikis or what O.O?**


	5. I Said Some Lies

**Sunday,18** **th** **September**

 **Natsuno's room**

If I went to bed after Tohru-chan's wake, I knew I wouldn't be able to rest. Even so I fought for sleep. But surprisingly when one's fighting for sleep, and the mind is trying desperately to close its doors; not thinking about the horrible death of a loved one, the slightest disturbance can wake one up.

 **Step.**

The same feeling I had that night at Tohru-chan's house was back.

 ** _It_** _…_ _is crying while collecting the postcard I threw out…_

At dawn I went to check out of my window. Most of the fragments of the greeting card were gone.

 _So ,Shimizu, am I next?... But I won't be killed that easily!_

It was time to prepare for a war.

 **19** **th** **September**

 **Mizobe District**

I wanted to know my enemy better which led me to renting all kinds of horror movies with vampires.

I watched them at the house of the Mutou family even though it was slightly inappropriate. Tamotsu's behavior… He didn't believe in the supernatural. _Would I believe if this hadn't happened? Probably no._ But now I felt so alone. _How will I fight them? Me and what army? Tohru-chan if you were alive…_

 **Sunday,25** **th** **September**

 **At the library**

''…They are all gone?'' I asked myself while scouting out vampire related books. The dusty shelves pointed out the possibility of someone deliberately going out of his way to get all the supernatural books.

''No books about vampires, not even legends handed down in this village about the living dead…'' Now that was suspicious. ''Could it be someone else figured it out?'' I searched for the name of the one who took those books : Muroi Seishin.

…

My first visit to the big temple of the landowner's family sure fascinated me. I didn't know my way around much though so I just paced around until I found people to talk to.

I had previously heard about Muroi from some rumor the grannies were boosting. Something about him being a novelist…

''Oh my! There is a lovely guest, dear!'' A woman dressed in a kimono said to someone as I came around from a corner. _What a pretty lady!_

I greeted them with the normal "Good afternoon'' _It's already so late…_

Muroi san had gone out and I informed the woman about him having taken a book I wanted to read. His mother, or at least she gave the impression of being that, apologized because Muroi's novel research was in the way of my studies.

So I left hoping to get to meet him next time.

 _In the end it's just a material for his novels. I guess this was a waste of time._

 **Natsuno's room**

I felt tired again and also somewhat stupid. Bringing two pieces of wood together, I tied them up so they form a cross.

''Can that actually work?'' My own question sounded in the room while I tossed the cross away.

 _Somehow, I'm starting to feel more and more stupid. All in all, is Shimizu really dead?_

It was yet another sleepless night with burning questions like that in my head.

 **Same night, 10PM**

 **Tohru's grave**

[Tohru]

What's it like to be dead? Humans always wonder throughout their miserable lives. Well I am here to answer you. It's dark. A dark dream full of regret. In my case the regrets were:

 _leaving my family grieve my death_

 _not working things out with Natsuno_

I woke up trapped in a tight space and pushed against wooden walls two-three times before giving in to the stress. I WAS IN A COFFIN!

 _Wait, wait, wait I'm underground right, HOW CAN I BREATHE?_

Then I noticed I didn't really feel the need to inhale. Staring in the dark till the form of the coffin's top was visible for my eyes. I somehow started to understand what happened.

Memories came back and resulted in a painful headache.

 _Shimizu Megumi, she was the one who killed me. Draining every last bit of blood I had. And the last words I heard : ''You can't have MY Yuuki-kun! DIE!''_

I do not know how dead people could feel fear but I was clearly shaken by that memory. _Natsuno?_ _Oh, yeah, she was madly in love with him… But why can't I have him?_

I was amazed at myself because that wasn't the time for these thoughts. Yes, I had developed feelings for Natsuno, even though my heart had stopped my dead brain remembered well enough the affection. BUT. What was the point? Neither I nor Shimizu were worthy of him now. _I am dead, means Natsuno will forget about me._ Water came out of my eyes; it took me some time to notice but I was crying. _I don't want him to forget and go to the city to…_

I heard the sound of digging above me and some voices. Male and female. If I could've panicked I would've but the need to get out was stronger than that.

''I bet he is as good as dead.'' That was Megumi and it sounded as if she wanted me to remain a paralyzed corpse. ''After all only bad people who died with regrets rise from the dead.''

 _Only people with regrets? Well in my last moments I did wish to see him and tell him what's been on my mind since we kissed. I guess that makes me a sinner and a bad friend huh. There is my biggest regret…_

 **Open.**

Some earth dirt fell on my eyes but I couldn't look away from Tatsumi's beyond satisfied face and Megumi's hateful eyes when she saw I was dead … but not quite.

Tatsumi offered me his hand and pulled me out of the hole. For a minute none of us spoke. Well I couldn't speak as I noticed when trying to give out a ''Thank you'' from my mouth.

''You have to let some air in Tohru-san.'' Tatsumi continued to smile creepy.

I nodded. And answered Megumi's intense stare with a frown.

''Thanks for letting me out.'' Suddenly I felt abdominal pain. My stomach was telling me I was hungry for something and that something wasn't a sandwich.

''Are you hungry, bastard?'' Megumi finally spoke.

''…''

After that I only did horrible things I do not wish to share.

…

 **Wednesday, 28** **th** **September**

 **Shakku**

[Natsuno]

''So there is no way Shimizu can come back to life?" It had come to my mind to ask Dr. Ozaki to confirm Shimizu's death for me.

''If she came back to life in that condition, she'd be a zombie or a vampire !HAHAHA!'' He said that as a joke and laughed.

''I understand. Sorry for asking such a strange thing.'' Quickly turned around and ran.

I was a little hurt at the docs laugh. Maybe I thought if it was him he'd understand.

 _Don't hope… I'll do it with my own hands, somehow….but HOW?_

I had to start from somewhere and the most suspicious place was the castle.

Walking through a woodland; still thinking; not giving into the tiredness I felt.

I saw two kids observing the castle. They had hid behind a small bush and one of them I think I recognized. **There was someone behind them with a murderous intent.**

 _This is bad I have to do something!_

''OI! You there! What are you doing?'' I hadn't raised my voice so much in my life.

The kiddos were startled and turned to face me while the other one hid behind a tree. _Good._

''You are Shimizu's friend right? I have something to ask you. Come 'ere!'' I had to keep it short and make them come out of the woods so I hurried to the road.

We walked some time and the boy figured I was as he said ''the guy who recently moved here''. _Not very friendly of him._

''You two…were being watched.''

''EH? We didn't notice!'' They both said in synch.

I was curious what they were doing there but no concrete answer came out.

''Could it be you guys… suspect the Kirishiki family too?'' I was blunt.

''Too? Does that mean… you do?''

I nodded at that but soon after regretted because I was jumped at and hugged tight. The boy started going on about how no adult believed them.

''What's with you? Let go!'' I didn't like it when people were touching me. _Well, Tohru-chan was an exception… Ah, shit… I end up thinking about you no matter what I do._

''I SAW SOMEBODY THAT'S ALREADY DEAD GO INTO THAT CASTLE!'' His words were worth my attention and I believed them to his surprise.

Akira and Kaori were so happy and to be honest I was glad I wasn't the only one too. We looked around while talking.

''Did you send Shimizu's greeting card?'' I asked the girl that introduced herself as Kaori.

''Eh?...No.'' Her eyes were looking down. ''I think I left it at her grave since you didn't take it… You received it?''

''Yeah. And I believe you guys because… I saw Shimizu.''

 **SHOCK.**

''And even so half of me finds it hard to believe, that's why I am going to dig up Shimizu's grave!'' My words left them staring.

…

 **Saturday, 1** **st** **October**

That day we dug up the grave. It took me time to find shovels but when we finally did our job and opened the coffin… it was **empty.**

Kaori was saddened by that fact but soon we had something else to worry about.

Someone came behind her and was going to bite her neck with dog-like teeth.

Had she not carried a charm with her she wouldn't be alive to tell a story.

After she was free from the vampire's grasp I hit him with my shovel even though I was scared to death. Checked his breathing - none.

''He was dead to begin with…I can't feel his body temperature.'' The silence of the woods was deadly.

We threw **it** in the hole. And didn't bother to cover it up. If the adults found a vampire… that would actually help.

 **Sunday, 2** **nd** **October, bad luck all day**

Next day we wanted to check the grave and since none of us slept much we met there pretty early.

It was fixed…as if it hadn't been dug out.

Akira suggested they are vampires and can't do anything in the day but I had seen a young guy from the Kanemasa mansion freely walk in daylight. He was even going to attack them if I wasn't there.

So we continued plotting our actions; the enemies were quite outnumbering us so what was logical to do is stop them from rising. We had to dig more graves … or so was the plan.

 **Same day, after sunset**

 **Natsuno's house**

''I'm home.'' _What a long day…_

''Welcome, Natsuno. You have a guest.'' My mum's greeting.

''A guest? Tamo-chan?''

''No, this little girl with a puppet. She's in your room.'' They answered and I was already freaking out.

''In my room?! Don't let people in my room like that!''

But when I went; there was no one there.

My dad explained how the girl had an important matter to discuss … and she asked if it would be okay for her brother to visit too. _Shit, they got me._

''And… what did you say?'' I hoped my dad was smarter than that.

''Well I said … sure.''

 **Invitation complete.**

''I see.'' _So they've come for me._ Stressful sweat formed its drops on my face as I knew my life was in danger.

After I understood they had gained access to my house by using dirty tricks, I made my room a temple. All the religious charms; crosses I possessed were now glued to every wall and window in my room. _Will this stop them?_ I thought to myself while ''decorating''.

[Tohru]

"No! TATSUMI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO MY YUUKI-KUN! Don't lay a finger on him!" Megumi snapped again. _She probably heard Shizuka had tricked Natsuno's parents to gain access. And then..._

I hid behind a tree as soon as I saw all the hunter-shikis assembled in front of Tatsumi. They were planning a massive attack of the Ozaki hospital who's doctor in charge found out about the Shiki's existence.

"Natsuno has discovered too much already. If we don't kill him now he will endanger our plans in this village…" Tatsumi began explaining to the pink haired devil.

 _I knew...why they needed me. And it caused me deep emotional pain so I avoided thinking about it…_

 _"_ _THEN ATLEAST…_ LET ME DO IT!" _Huh?She wanted to kill Natsuno?_

"No. If you disobey Sunako's orders you will be have high hopes for you…don't disappoint us." He kept it short and she was extremely mad.

 _Sunako's orders… were for me to kill the friend I fell in love with._

 _Cruel isn't it?_ I hugged my knees as I sat on the grass. The night was unwelcoming and cold just like my tears. But i couldn't stop them.

Fate had said it's final word and we all acted upon it.

 **Monday, 3** **rd** **October**

[Natsuno]

''Dad, do you happen to know what happened to the crosses in my room?'' They were gone when I came back from school the next day so I wondered if he had something to do with that.

''I threw them out.'' His tone was cold. ''You know I hate things of that sort. I wish you would have nothing to do with them too.''

''..eh..'' _How am I supposed to defend myself then?_ ''I understand… Thanks for the new chair.''

I took my leave.

Sigh.

 **11:40PM**

Chills went through my body when night came. Two days had passed since that little girl had said her niichan would come ''later''.

 _Did they give up on coming? It's been two days already…No … The real question is who will come. Whoever it is I won't fall victim to him without a fight. I'll defend myself!_

I gripped the monkey-wrench in my hand. This wasn't my only weapon of course: a wooden stake and a hammer hidden in my shirt; a fast-made wooden cross; monkey-wrench and a strong desire to survive. I had it all.

 **The Shiki attack the hospital.**

{Megumi}

I participated in the attack but as soon as it was over I ran through the thorny woods ;some plants ripped my skin but I couldn't care less. _Yuuki-kun! Yuuki-kun!_ After Ozaki it was now his turn and I wouldn't allow anyone else to kill him. I didn't hate Yuuki-kun even though he had tossed my feeling away..

 _No! I won't let Yuuki-kun get killed by someone else!_

I tripped and fell; tears dropped from my eyes.

 _Tatsumi's gonna punish me but I have to…!_

 **Tuesday, 4** **th** **October, 00:01AM**

[Natsuno]

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 ** _Someone knocked on my window. More like touched it with a finger; twice; just to make a noise and make his presence clear._**

I made sure the cross was near me as the knocking continued.

Finally I could clearly see a silhouette. Someone was behind that window and he was here to **kill** me.

I stood up in fear with cross in my left hand and monkey-wrench in my right ; the creature tried to force the window open.

 _This shadow isn't Shimizu's…_ My mind was analyzing the situation. _So is it that man I hit with a shovel?_

I tightened my grip still staring at the figure's attempts to enter..

 **He stopped and walked away.**

Tracing his way with my eyes I felt how he went to the front door and tried his luck there.

 **The door was unlocked.**

 _WHAT?! I thought it was locked! Did dad leave it open?!_

I remembered how he forbid me from locking it when we first came in the village. _He is always like that…no they both are! They go against the community norms and think it's right…and despite that dad didn't accept my sexuality. They wanted to live in the''beautiful'' countryside, force me in this place just to change me and be like them. IT's NOT FUNNY AT ALL! I am going to leave this village! I am testing in the city university! There's no way I'm dying in here!_

While all this was sprinting in my head the creepy creature entered and tried to unlock the door to my room – without success.

 **Then I felt his presence behind me at the window again.** I leaned on the wall awaiting.

Knock, knock.

He had come back by the window. _Just try and enter again. This time I'll catch you and show you to the villagers…_

''Natsuno…'' **A voice most familiar to me broke the silence.**

 _Ah! This voice._

''It's me…''

The wrench fell loudly on the floor escaping from my trembling hand.

 _The voice of someone I care about is calling me._ I let my head hang down loosely; closed eyes. _There's only one person who calls me that._

I slid the barrier of the glass and asked nearly whispering.

''Who's there?'''

''It's me.'' He quickly replied.

 _I should NOT open._

 _I know I have to stay right here protecting myself._

 _I know I have to…_

 **Left hand reached to the window handle . ~Tak~ I slid it open.**

''Oi…'' I saw him in squatting position below my window. His head was pressed in his legs.

I let one of my hands rest on the sill and he **snatched the opportunity to grab it and pull me.**

''AH!''

He kept on pulling but only with one hand; with the other one he was hiding his face…or tears.

I used all of my strength and inertia from the strong pullback finally showed me the face of the dead one.

 **Tohru-chan.**

I didn't let him out of sight as my body went backwards. His eyes were puffy and black-red; expression so pale.

''Tohru-chan?'' _He…_ My bestie's mouth was slightly open probably because I surprised him with my force; as soon as he looked in my intense eyes his hands covered the pale face he didn't want me to see.

 **Tohru-chan ran back to the woods.**

 _Huh… Is he ashamed of himself? Tohru-chan… is one of them but… Fuck no no no why…_

''TOHRU-CHAN!'' I was so confused …at the situation and at my feelings.

{Tohru}

 _I can't do it after all!_

I stopped by a tree and sobbed thinking I was alone in the dark woods. Natsuno wouldn't follow me right?

''Hmm, so they really did send you to kill Yuuki-kun.'' That was Megumi creeping me out.

I just gripped my fist and continued crying because of what I was about to do.

''That's something only a sadist like Tatsumi can scheme.'' That moment I cast eyes up to look at her.

''If I don't do it he will attack Aoi and Tamotsu… and send someone else to kill Natsuno.'' Were all the words I could say after so many tears. _Tatsumi threatened me with that._

''So you're gonna kill your friend?'' Megumi sounded haughtily. ''Family is more important to you?''

''YOU'RE WRONG!'' **I hit the tree with my fist and made it shake; some leaves fell.**

''I'm wrong? How so? Explain yourself.'' _She doesn't understand I ..._

''Natsuno…Natsuno found out about us and now Tatsumi wants me to get rid of him. Even if I said no … That's why now…'' I couldn't explain it but I was so confused myself.

''Then why are you just standing here?'' She raised an eyebrow. ''Are you scared?...Fine. I'll do it. I won't waver!'' **_Shock._**

''Shimizu, don't!'' _She doesn't understand I don't want him to die. He is as important as my family. Possibly even more I DON'T KNOW … Natsuno… if he dies in the village he wouldn't be happy! He wants to leave! That's why I wanna try and hypnotize him to leave with a bus, hopefully that would satisfy Tatsumi as he will no longer be a threat to our existence._

I grabbed her shoulder. ''If you go against Tatsumi's will who knows what he will do to you.'' It was my desperate attempt to stop her from killing my best friend. _If she bites him first she will make him her boyfriend toy before she drains him._ I shook my head at the thought of Natsuno in her arms. It made me too jealous. ''You know how scary he can be!''

''I know very well.'' Megumi removed my hand. ''You can sit quietly and watch.''

 _As if I'd watch you destroy Natsuno's dream of leaving!_

Both my hands were put on my face to wipe off tears, which didn't stop. How many days had I cried? Would I really let her kill the one I love?

''TOHRU-CHAAAAN!'' _Holy crap Natsuno went after me!_

''Natsuno…'' My hoarse voice said as the other shiki walked away.

[Natsuno]

I knew very well what following him would result into…

Despite that I left through the window.

''Tohru-chan! … TOHRU-CHAAAAAN! '' I shouted in the quiet night. Tried to avoid going deep in the woods so I just used the roads where I didn't need a cat's vision to see.

 _I didn't want to think about that…No. I just didn't try to remember that they are the ones who killed Tohru-chan… I didn't want to accept the possibility of him rising. I wouldn't care if it was Shimizu or anyone else…anyone but Tohru-chan._

Running with that on my mind I reached the old spring and memories came back in the form of flashes:

 _''_ _The water from this spring is said to have healing powers. It's cold and reeeaally refreshing! Also I've heard you can get more clever if you drink from it! ''_

 _''_ _Ooo… WOOOAH!'' Tohru-chan splashed that icy water at my face._

 _''_ _HAHAHAHA! You have to take those university exams so drink up a lot! Hooraa~" He did it again._

 _''_ _Cut it off!'' I was already wet to the skin._

 _…_

 _That's right he was a good person. Hence why everybody liked him. Even Masao. So why did Tohru-chan waste his time with me_? I stared at the flowing water. _I know I am not friendly at all…but he…_ Putting my hand in the cold water reminded me of his hand a moment ago when he grabbed me.

''Why… why is he so cold now?''

{Megumi}

 _Yuuki-kun could die… but there's also a big chance he will rise. Also if he's meant to die I want it to be by my hands!_ I watched his sad expression as he reached to touch the spring.

I was going to make my way to him **but then I saw Tatsumi was walking over to Yuuki-kun.**

''Yo! You are Yuuki Natsuno-kun, right?''

'Who's asking?'' My crushy bravely stood up and faced Tatsumi.

''I don't think we've met before. I'm Tatsumi. I serve the Kirishiki family.'' He looked back at the big castle.

''So, what do you want?''

''You… are very perceptive. The first one to learn about our existence. Also you're brave. You could have run away but you didn't. It's 'cause you are nice. You couldn't as despite the short time you were here this village became your home…and although they are a few you have some friends. **But** we have a little problem here'' His voice became darker. ''If you had just stayed at home but noo you began to investigate us just like doctor Ozaki. We can't allow you to hunt us!''

''And you want to kill me?'' Yuuki-kun sounded really confident and I was once again reminded of the reasons I like him. _Ahhh, he's so cool._ ''But you do realize I won't surrender easy, ne? I'll run until I can't breathe.''

''That's good and all but I have a better idea. Megumi-kun, you can come out.''

 _EH? He knew I was here?_

''Shimizu…'' Yuuki-kun didn't use my first name as I got out of my cover.

 _Tatsumi will let me do it? I can kill Yuuki-kun? And then maybe he will return to me... I can even hypnotize him and make him do love to me before I take his last drops of blood. AAH this is the best *-*!_

In my head I had already started making plans of what I could do with him after the bite.

''Tatsumi-san, I…'' I was excited but my face showed more of sadness.

''I know. I'll make an exception. I suspected this would happen.'' _Yatta! I'm allowed to! It won't be the bastard Tohru! I will have Yuuki-kun!_

''Eh?'' He was so friendly with me I was surprised. Yuuki-kun was watching me meanwhile. That intense king stare made me shiver.

''It's just us now. You can do whatever you please!'' _That's what I waited for thehehe~._

I smirked and my eyes became red as blood lust and all kinds of feelings overtook me.

''Yuuki-kun try to understand.'' I approached him. ''I am better than some stranger, right?''

On Yuuki-kun's face a hateful expression was written.

…

[Natsuno]

 _No! You are the last person in this world I want to be killed by! Fucking stalker horny girl!_

I looked over to Tatsumi and then at her. **The shiki's had me cornered.**

 _I don't want to die! I promised myself I would leave this fucking place! I can't let myself be killed by them or all my effort …what did I study so hard for.. HELL I'M NOT DYING HERE!_

''Right?'' Shimizu repeated her question but I was only disgusted by her. ''Yuuki-kun.''

They continued taking steps towards me and there wasn't much place for me to back off.

 **Suddenly I was hugged from behind; my mouth being covered by someone's cold hand.**

…

 **Hemorrhage, #** **❶**

{Tohru}

I watched them corner their prey. I wouldn't care so much if it was someone else but Natsuno. _Megumi will kill him! And knowing how obsessed she is she might force him to do things… like kissing or even THAT… Ugh I know this isn't the time to think of that. I can't let her…!_

Only thing I could do to protect him was to bite him. There is a rule we usually go with : whoever bites the victim first gets to be the one to …kill it.

 _I've killed so many already…_ _ **Why are my hands shaking now?**_

I was holding the most important person in this world in my hands.

Using more strength than necessary I even lifted Natsuno from the ground at first; tried to be as gentle as I could though.

''Natsuno… Natsuno, forgive me… Please don't hate me…'' I whispered apologetically in his ear.

Unconsciously I held him more and more intimately but I could see the fear in the corner of his eyes. Were those the eyes of a betrayed one?

Tears were still running down my cheeks as I opened my predator mouth to bite my one and only best friend.

I had covered his mouth because I was afraid of his words. Would it be hatred? Disappointment? Would he say he hates me? Or would he beg for his life?

''Tohru…ch…'' Natsuno tried but only mumble escaped from the mouth I had closed.

I licked his neck and placed a kiss on the spot to assure him the last thing I want to do is hurt him. By doing that I carefully observed his reactions. _His heart is beating so fast… is it fear or is he embarrassed?_

 **Bite.**

My teeth sank deep into his skin.

''Ah!'' Natsuno moaned in pain but also pleasure as red liquid flushed into my mouth. _Did it hurt?_ Even though the dark hungry carnivore in me was out I could still think clearly. That was something unusual. _His moan sounded so hot… but I bet it really did hurt._

''NO!'' Megumi was mad and disgusted at what was happening before her eyes. ''Are you two fucking GAY for eachother? UGH.'' She stomped on the ground. _Is this really what it looks like to them?_

While I was feeding of his blood Natsuno did not show resistance. _Why? Doesn't he want to run away or at least deny what she said?_

His hand with an innocent movement touched mine and wrapped fingers around it making me release the mouth I was covering. ''Ngh..'' Never will I know the meaning of this gesture but he didn't seem mad at me. Somehow I knew… or wanted to believe that. I'm not sure.

With that same hand he was holding I lifted his chin up gaining even better access to his blood vessels. Natsuno clearly moaned this time.

''Ho hoo~, aren't you two enjoying this a little too much ,Tohru? Could it be that what Megumi said is true?'' _Tatsumi, sarcastic as always._ If he was trying to be offensive it wasn't gonna work on me. Gay or straight … sexuality isn't an insult and only idiots would use it as such.

 _Maybe I should…_

I didn't take much blood from him but Natsuno passed out. He slumped on the ground because I wasn't able to react and catch him. His blood's aftertaste left me craving for more but I knew this should have been the first and last time I got a taste of it.

 **I gave Tatsumi and Megumi both a glare ;squatted by Natsuno's side ;pulled him to a sitting position and set his head; chin up again which made his purple locks fall down his shoulders and back.**

He was so beautiful that I couldn't hold in the blush.

''It is true.'' I finally gave Tatsumi an answer and his face turned deadly serious real quick. My black predator eyes now locked with Megumi's. ''That's why ,Megumi , you can't have him!''

''Tsk. Yuuki-kun is not yours!'' If looks could kill those fierce eyes of hers would have put an end to my life.

'Oi oi, you two! We finished our job tonight. What's left is to change his clothes and leave him in his house, hypnotize him to think nothing happened. Stop fighting you're such kiddos! '' Tatsumi tried to lower the tension in the air.

''No, she needs to understand something!'' I leaned in to the younger boy in my arms for a kiss. _This should make it clear that I love him._ …A closed mouth kiss of course because Natsuno was out of conscience. It was enough for me to gently suck on his lower lip and Megumi squeaked as if she had seen a cockroach.

Even Tatsumi was surprised. _I know it's a lie and I feel even more guilty of the things I did to him tonight… Natsuno's heart doesn't belong to me… but at least it will make Megumi give up on him. He isn't interested in her anyway… well that applies for me too why am I getting full of myself? Even kissing him like that…_

 ** _I'm the worst._**

After the reflections I moved away from his face. Did my eyes deceive me or did he really look at peace while in my arms?

'' I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EW EW EW!'' I heard her cries; picked Natsuno up with the newly gained strength of a Shiki.

''I'll take care of the rest.'' I informed Tatsumi and he gave me a nod of approval _. This sadist bastard!_

…

 **I am so sorry for the delay T.T (blame school) and it still isn't finished o: but if someone is following and likes my story I thought I should give u chapter 5 xD mhehehe one more left =W= so please review and maybe share some ideas of how u think it will end ? I may use some of the ideas even though the plot for the last chapter is ready in my head xD**


End file.
